


I Carried a Watermelon for Werewolf Equal Rights by Helenish (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is so important about Dirty Dancing is that it’s a story about two people, together, who nobody thought would ever be together, ever. So as much as I think Derek would be amazing at carrying all watermelons, it probably goes like this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Carried a Watermelon for Werewolf Equal Rights by Helenish (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Carried a Watermelon for Werewolf Equal Rights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14718) by Helenish. 



> This podfic was recorded as a gift for Kalakirya for the 2012 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. Thanks to Helenish for permission to record and for writing such awesomeness.

  
  
**Downloads:**  
[original MP3](https://www.box.com/s/g3zwujq7ol7f0ecc3po6) // [original M4B](https://www.box.com/s/yh4oxvcztpe06bbuwqjo)  
[MP3 with music](https://www.box.com/s/sq7v206z2dusmeqwx5om) // [M4B with music](https://www.box.com/s/fchwfzntwx7e5sex3gau)

If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at my box.com account by clicking on one of the mp3 files above.

Text: [at Helenish's tumblr](http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/37073650915/i-carried-a-watermelon-for-werewolf-equal-rights)  
Author: Helenish  
Duration: 9 min 51 sec without music, 11 min 47 sec with music  
Size: 9.2 MB (MP3 without music) // 4.8 MB (M4B without music)  
10.9 MB (MP3 with music) // 5.7 MB (M4B with music)

Cover art by me.


End file.
